Homeward Bound
by Red Nightmare14
Summary: Sixteen years ago, Mikey left his family to start a new one. Now, he is finally coming home.


**I know neither Renet or Agent Bishop haven't appeared in the 2012 series yet, but I'm trying to make this fanfic usable for the 2003 series too, however, I have never watch the 2003 series so...let's see how it goes! (By the way, I think Casey's little sister is Monalisa, just so you know for later on!)**

* * *

Hamato Michelangelo brewed an anxious breath. In front of him was April's out-of-town house where he had been told that his family were - even Casey, who had been just as worried as his family and April when Mikey had left. The memories that had caused him to leave were numerous.

It had all started sixteen years ago, when Mikey and his brothers were fifteen. Not long after they had befriended Renet, Donatello, with all his technological genius, had used what alien technology she had to alter some mutation to turn his family 'human' - during the day at least. Master Splinter, under his real name of Hamato Yoshi, had gotten a job as a ninja teacher and Donnie had messed around with the adoption system so that it looked like Yoshi had adopted four young boys a year after his leaving of Japan, and rented out a five-roomed flat (a rarity in New York).

Soon afterwards, April's high school received four new students.

All of the 'former' turtles had had their own plan in life. Leo wanted to teacher anout Japanese culture and exhaled at literature and history. The school had also suggested for Raph to teach, but for more athletic activities, such as hockey. Raph had joined the hockey team with Casey and the two had talked about opening a club after school. Donnie, of course, had shone brightly in every subject, especially maths and the sciences. After a month, the biology teacher had basically let Donnie take over the class of about twenty students - including April. All of them passed biology that year. Mikey's choices were somewhat limited. He was naturally athletic and artistic, but the school seemed to think that he was going nowhere (especially around the fifth 'D' in a row). Around this time, the school had asked a member of the government to help Mikey, under the assumption that he had a learning disorder. Mikey laughed. It had shocked his family when he was diagnosed with not one, but two learning disorders.

The governmental member was called John by the school, but insisted upon being called Agent Bishop. That was when things began to go wrong.

Anyway, for two months a sort-of routine was established, with Mikey and his brothers going to school during the day (and Master a Splinter to work) and fighting the Kraang and Foot in the evenings before returning home at midnight to get some rest. The weekends were generally spent apart (except in the evenings). Donnie and April would be tutoring younger students for extra credit, Raph and Casey would either be at the ice rink practising or prowling the city for Kraang, usually with Leo coming along for the ride. Mikey would be with Agent Bishop. Bishop had claimed that he wanted to utilise the human biology to make the stronger, faster, better, and Mikey observed what he did with limited interest, he always left before six in the evening.

Well, usually.

That one miscalculation of the time had caused him to become a mutant turtle again right in front of Bishop. Bishop had been sworn to absolute secrecy, which he had withheld for a short time. Once or twice, Mikey's brothers would come visit and Bishop would ask for DNA blood samples. They accepted at the seventh request. That night, Mikey didn't come home. Bishop knocked him out and had put a human female's uterus in him (where Mikey didn't know, but it hurt) and had fertilised six eggs with his brothers' and Mikey's DNA, two for Leo, two for Raph, two for Donnie and Mikey's DNA was in all of them.

Mikey, of course, had gotten pregnant immediately.

He had tried to keep it secret, but Renet had found out at the third month. Mikey knew that his family wouldn't accept the pregnancy and that no one would believe that he, a male, had gotten pregnant, in any way. Renet, at this point, was nearly a fell Timestress and had taken Mikey to her planet, secretly. The only thing Mikey had left behind was a note, saying: _Dear Bros and Father, Renet's taken me to her planet (no she has not kidnapped me, this is of my own free-will (new word!)). I can't tell you why but I will return. Love, Mikey._

Mikey had intended to return after his children's birth, but Renet got caught up in her work, was unable to take him home, one thing led to another... The kids were five when they married. Only four of the six eggs Mikey had been impregnated with survived, Mikey's body hadn't been able to carry any more than four. One of araph's and one of Leo's eggs had died, still-born, it was heart-breaking. He named Leo's son Raion (pronounced Ryan, Mikey thought Leo would like a son named after his hero), Raph's daughter (Mikey lashed at this) was called Iyasa, Donnie's kids, a girl and a boy, were called Ataeamashita (it was Japanese for 'given') and Tenshi, a name Mikey had always liked.

Strangely, the kid's human forms were a lot like their parents. Raion tied his long black hair with a dark blue band and had equally blue eyes, Iyasa's tomboyishly short brown hair usually had a red flower in it and she wore red make-up and thick lipstick. Ataeamashita had longer brown hair than her sister and had dyed two chunks of it purple, usually she wore little make-up, but was considered beautiful without it. Tenshi was, in a word, a little blonde child, just like his 'mother'. Anyway, the family of six kept expanding after that. Ten months after the wedding, Arancione was born. Three more children arrived, each with two years between them; Caterina, Giorgio and Michele (hey, he wanted at least one kid named after him).

Mikey was all set for staying on Renet's homeland for the rest of his life, but a businesstrip back to Earth had given Mikey some new insight to his brothers' lives without him. Donnie was a world-famous scientist, with curing several diseases such as Ebola and cancer. April, as his wife, had insisted upon staying with her father, moving them to the farmhouse with their daughter. Raph and Casey, true to their word, had opened a hockey club. It was now one of the biggest in the States and Raph and fallen in love (finally) and married Casey's little sister and had three children. Casey was yet to be in any deeply committed relationship and mainly lived with his sister and best friend when not at the club. Leo had become a ninja teacher, like Master Splinter, opening a dojo with his wife. He, his wife and daughter still lived with Master Splinter in the flat, Splinter had gotten seriously ill recently and it was thought that he had not much time left.

His father's increasingly weakening state had been what had brought Mikey to this point.

Soon after Renet's spaceship had landed (with all the children, they were, of course, probably going to stay on Earth for a while) one of Donnie's old sensors - that were still working - had sounded, causing Raph (the guy on duty at the time) to go and find out what had sounded the alarm. Of course, he had quickly found Mikey and his new family. After being filled in on what had happened in the fifteen years of his leaving, Mikey had agreed to visit the farmhouse and his old family.

Which now brought Mikey completely to this point.

Taking the house key that Raph had given him out of his pocket, Mikey gave a last smile to his wife and children before turning the lock and carefully opening the door. Twelve pairs of eyes turned towards the family of ten.

Mikey took a deep breath.

"I'm home."


End file.
